Endor, terre de splendeur
by TarK
Summary: Quelques poèmes avec pour thème la Terre du Milieu, ses habitants, ses fières cités, ses contrées sauvages...
1. Chant pour Khazad Dûm

_Quelques vers célébrant Khazad-Dûm déchu..._

Dans les salles désormais  
Par les Nains désertées  
Règne un silence épais  
Que nul ne vient troubler

Le chant clair des marteaux  
Forgeant armes et joyaux  
Les cliquetis des pioches  
Mordant gaiement la roche

Par-dessus ce fracas  
S'élevaient ici et là  
Les chants graves et sombres  
Des Nains creusant dans l'ombre

Parfois des voix elfiques  
Couvraient celles des pics  
Car Nains et Elfes étaient  
En ces temps reculés  
Par l'amitié liés

Mithril, argent et or  
Brillaient d'un éclat fort  
Scintillant de mille feux  
Splendides, fastueux

Mais trop profondément  
Creusèrent ces artisans  
Eveillant ô quelle faute !  
Un Balrog de Morgoth

Aujourd'hui plus personne  
Ni Elfe, ni Nain, ni Homme  
Ne vient hanter ces lieux  
Ravagés par le feu

Hélas ! pour la Moria  
Sa splendeur d'autrefois  
Est à jamais perdue  
Egarée dans les nues  
D'un passé révolu...

TarK


	2. Le Rohan

_Une oeuvre moins aboutie que la précédente, avec cette image de l'océan qui ne me plaît qu'à moitié, finalement... _

Le Rohan

Ses vertes étendues ondoyant doucement  
Sous une brise légère, le doux souffle du vent  
Comme une vaste mer, un océan figé  
Ou émergent çà et là quelques uniques brisants

Tandis qu'au sud se dresse une muraille puissante  
Couronnée au sommet de neige étincelante  
Ou viennent se briser dans un silence tranquille  
Ce ressac éternel, ces vagues immobiles

Au nord une grève ombreuse couverte d'écume sombre  
S'élève doucement vers des montagnes sans nombre  
Jusque vers l'occident ou se dresse tel un pic  
Une grande tour noire, orgueilleuse, magnifique

Vers l'ouest rougeoyant, un immense détroitSe resserre, étranglant les flots le franchissant  
Tandis qu'à l'est, obscurs, des nuages menaçants  
S'élèvent dans le ciel comme un coup de suroît.

TarK


	3. Complainte pour la Tour de Garde

_Un chant pour la Tour de Garde, la blanche Minas Tirith, à l'aube de la bataille contre les troupes du Seigneur Noir du Mordor... Quelques rimes maladroites, mais un ensemble qui me plaît..._

Complainte pour la Tour de Garde

En cette heure de la nuit, où le monde n'est plus qu'ombres  
D'immenses nuées obscures avancent leurs doigts sombres  
Venues du Pays Noir, où vit dans la pénombre  
Le Seigneur Noir et ses serviteurs sans nombre

Hélas ! Reverrons-nous Arien la brillante  
Nimbant notre cité de sa lumière ardente  
Hélas ! Le pâle Tilion reverra-t-il encore  
Minas Ithil la belle, douce cité du Gondor

Dans la Grande Tour de Garde, tout espoir s'évanouit  
Devant cette haine des Hommes, cette rage inouïe  
Qui déchaîne à nos portes de féroces ennemis  
Qui ont pour unique but d'anéantir nos vies.

Je vois les Champs au loin du haut de nos remparts  
Bientôt notre cité ne tiendra plus sans choir  
À cette vision se referme sur mon coeur  
Toute gantée d'acier la poigne de la peur.

TarK


	4. Le Frodon et le Gollum

_Une parodie facile, mais qui m'a beaucoup amusée..._

Le Frodon et le Gollum

Maître Frodon, sur un arbre perché  
Tenait en sa main un Anneau.  
Maître Gollum, par l'Unique attiré  
Lui tînt à peu près ces bons mots :  
"Hé ! bonjour, Porteur de l'Anneau.  
Que faites-vous donc là haut ?  
Sans mentir, autant de courage  
Pour quelqu'un de votre jeune âge,  
Fait de vous le Hobbit le plus courageux qui soit !"  
A ces mots le Frodon se sent comme pris d'un froid  
Et pour montrer qu'il n'y croit  
Il prend tout son élan, il saute tout en bas  
Et Gollum il saisit et dit tout haut, tout fort :  
"Conduis-moi en Mordor !  
Et montre-moi sans faillir la bonne route !  
Tu auras pour cela la vie sauve, sans doute.  
Le Gollum, furieux et déçu  
Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus...

TarK

_Si cela vous a plu, pensez à laisser une petite review... Merci !_


	5. Acrostiches

_Toute une série d'acrostiches en vers (sauf un), sur le thème de l'oeuvre de Tolkien... Rien d'inoubliable, juste quelques exercices de style...**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**O**_ mbres orientales lointaines

**_R_** ouges, abruptes, escarpées

**_O_** n ne saura jamais

**_C_** e que vous cachez, hautaines

**_A_** u cœur secret de vos immenses vallées

**_R_** oyaumes, duchés, comtés et empires

**_N _**aquirent un jour, peut-être, puis périrent

**_I_** l n'y eut jamais personne pour nous le raconter.

* * *

**_P _**ics étincelants dans la lumière de l'Ouest

**_E_** ncerclant désormais le Pays Bienheureux

**_L_** ointaines, elles se dressent à jamais

**_O_** romë, Aulë, Yavanna, tous les dieux

**_R_** ésident au-delà, pour toujours en sûreté

**_I_** naccessibles derrière leur rempart dans les cieux.

* * *

_J'ai un peu triché pour le W, j'avoue..._

**_T_** u fus messagère de Sauron

**_H_** orrible, affreuse, effrayante

**_U _**ne créature d'épouvante

_**R**_ ôdant dans Dorthonion

**_I_** mmense et pourtant silencieuse

**_N _**oire comme la nuit ombreuse

**_G_** lissant, sinistre dans les cieux

**_W_** ampyr, démon ou dieu ?

**_E_** t pourtant malgré tout

**_T_** a mort finit par survenir

**_H_** umiliante entre toutes

**_I_** ntrépide, que c'est beau

**_L_** úthien t'a fait la peau.

* * *

**_N_** oirs, sombres, sinistres, menaçants

**_A_** jamais à Sauron alliés

**_Z_**élés et fidèles serviteurs

**_G_** rands rois, guerriers ou sorciers

**_U_** ne ennéade de fantômes

**_L_** iés par un but dans la mort

**_S_** ervir Sauron, l'Ennemi détesté.

* * *

_Plus dur, le double acrostiche... Ceci expliquant cela, il n'est pas rimé... (faut pas pousser ! ;-) ) Soit dit en passant, c'est le Roi dont le nom est à l'origine de mon pseudo..._

**_T _**oi parmi tous ceux qui furen**_T_**

_**A**_ u bas des flancs du Meneltarm**_A_**

**_R_** ois oubliés de l'île de Númeno**_R_**

****

**_C _**harpentier, voyageur or don**_C_**

**_I _**l ne fut de ton temps nul déf**_I_**

**_R_** ien, personne pour te résiste**_R_**

**_Y_** en eut-il un jour un qui, ma fo**_Y_**

**_A_** dan hardi, venant de Romenn**_A_**

**_T_** roll cruel, dragon ou Orc benoî**_T_**

**_A _**ssez fou, assez brave pour cel**_A_**

**_N _**ul ne répondra à cette questio**_N_**.

* * *

  
**_B_** orne de noire pierre 

**_A _**u-dessus du Mordor

**_R_** ien jamais n'y dort

**_A_**ffreuse tour de guerre

**_D_**ont le Maître est Sauron

**_D_**onc pourquoi aurait-on

**_U_**n jour cru qu'elle tomberait

**_R_**uinée, nous laissant tous en paix…

* * *

_  
_ **_K _**hazads industrieux, acharnés, obstinés 

**_H_** onorables mineurs, artisans accomplis

**_A_** u cœur de la montagne, longtemps ils ont creusé

**_Z _**ircons, diamants, mithril, or, émeraudes et rubis

**_A_** utant de pierres précieuses à Kemen arrachées

_**D**_ onnant aux Naugrim une richesse inouïe...

**_D_** iable ! Par cupidité, ils hâtèrent leur sort

**_U_** n Balrog de Morgoth par ceux-ci libérés

**_M_** ena en peu de temps la Moria à sa mort.

* * *

  
**_T_** rois tours de pierre noire, prises dans l'Ered Engrin 

**_H_** auteur vertigineuse que cette montagne trine

**_A_** ngband est sous son pied, sous terre dissimulé

_**N **_ul hardi montagnard, mû par curiosité

**_G_** rimpa un jour leurs pentes de rochers acérés

**_O_** ù Maeglin fut par Morgoth enchaîné

**_R_** epaires de dragons, de trolls des montagnes

**_O_** u bien d'Orcs féroces, d'Ouargues pleins de hargne

**_D_** u diable si l'on sait tout ce qui s'y cachait

**_R_** éputée invincible, par Melkor édifiée

**_I_** l n'y eut qu'Ancalagon, par Eärendil tué

**M** iracle ! pour qu'enfin ce sommet soit brisé !

* * *

**_C _**ime farouche couronnée de neiges éternelles

**_A _**brupt, escarpé, sauvage et même parfois cruel

**_R_** ubiconde est sa roche, comme entachée de sang

**_A _**h ! bien des malheureux périrent sur ses flancs

**_D _**ure épreuve de survivre à ses froides colères

_**H **_iver ou bien printemps, automne comme été

**_R_** ien ne vient adoucir ses pentes enneigées

**_A_** jamais il se dresse, aiguille de rouge pierre

**_S_** urplombant la Moria comme une stèle funéraire.

* * *

_Un hommage au Maître ;-)_

**_T_** alentueux conteur, maître du fantastique

**_O_** n lit toujours, rêveur, tes récits magnifiques

**_L _**úthien, Beren, Thingol, Elfes mystérieux

**_K _**ili, Thorin, Gimli, Nains forts et valeureux

_**I**_ sildur, Aragorn, Hommes fiers et courageux

**_E_** t tous leurs compagnons, ces êtres merveilleux

**_N_** ous entraînent sans cesse en Terre du Milieu.

* * *

_Le plus travaillé, sinon le meilleur, selon moi... En alexandrins rimés à l'hémistiche, s'il vous plaît ! ;-)  
_

**_B _**leue, verte, blanche ou grise, cette immense étendue

**_E _**cumante parfois, par Ossë déchaînée

**_L_ **isse, paisible parfois, par Ulmo apaisée

**_E _**n elle, engloutis gisent bien des royaumes perdus

**_G _**rand nombre de navires, sur ses flots naviguèrent

**_A _**dan aventureux, depuis Numenorë

**_E _**ldalië audacieux, partis d'Alqualondë

**_R_** odèrent sans faillir sur ses eaux étrangères.


End file.
